The three stooges and the Chocolate Factory
by Kayceejr
Summary: The Three stooges are on a new adventure and this time there going to be on the story of the famous Roald Dahl story Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begain in a town in America were the three stooges own comic book store where they were also have a boy who is they're employee and friend named Charlie and there store was next to a candy shop and then they heard the candy store owner sing.

Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two?  
The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun and make a strawberry lemon pie?  
The candyman?  
The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good  
Willy Wonka makes  
Everything he bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes  
Who can take tomorrow dip it in a dream  
Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream?  
The candyman (Willy Wonka can)  
The candyman  
The candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good  
And the world tastes good 'cause the candyman thinks it should

Then Moe said when he was done "What a sing smuck. Does he just sing out of ramdome?" Then when Cruly started sing Moe then smacked him over the head. Then Moe said "Shut up!" Then Charlie came in and said "Mr Howard I got the new boxs of comics right here." Then Moe said "Good boy Charlie good boy. Now if only these two idiots can fallow your example." Then Larry said "Hey we help a lot here."

Then Moe said "Oh yeah remaber when "help" with the monkey got in." Then Larry said "Hey it was dancing monkey and it could have made us millions. Or it would have send the monkey off to Africa." Then Curly said "Its seem like a sad monkey." Then Moe said "Shut up and help me the boxs."

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Next week Willy Wanka announts that five chrildren will be chosen to enter to tour his chocolate factory and win a grand prize and the in order to get the chance those five kids have to get the golden tickets and to get them they need to find them in Wanka bars. Charile hearing this he wants to get the golden ticket and hope he wins the grand prize to make things better for his poor family. The Stooges wants Charile to win to they could to bussnies with becuese kids love candy and comics and they would find some why to make money togather so charile begain looking for the ticket but so far no luck.

Then he heared a fat kid from germany named Augustus Gloop win the frist ticket later a spoiled rich girl named Veruca Salt mange to get one thanks to her father. Then a combative girl named Violt Beruregarde was able to get one and last but not least a TV jaded boy named Mike Teavee got one and that just leave one more ticket and Charile when threw Wanka bar after Wanka bar to get one and erned money with his part time job and the Stooges comic book store.

Then one day bad news for him he found out the 5th ticket was gotten from a kid from mixeco named Arbleto and that made Charile sad and when the Stooges found out Moe said to Charile with a simpathic look "Hey buck up kid ypu tried you'r darnest." Then Chaile said "But i still didn't get the ticket guess me and my family are unlucky." Then Curly said "Well look on the bright side kid these's can't get any worst for ya." THen Moe hit him in the stomic and said "When will you learn that when you say that something will get worst!" Then Larry said to Charile wjile giving him a Wanka bar "Here Charlie conster this a reward for all your hard work around the comic store." Then Moe look at the clock and siad "Speaking of whitch it's closeing time. Hey Chaile we'll walk ya home."

Then after they close up the store they were walking pass a TV and the news man said "It's turn out that the ticket that this young was indeed a fake. Witch means the 5th ticket it's still ups for grasp." The Larry said "Well look at that looks like you've got another chance huh Charile?" But afteer Charile saw that he started to open his Wanka bar and was shocked and suprise at the real golden ticket was his and when the Stooges saw this they were exsitic and whne the peolpe around him was suprise as well and wanted to pay it from him but then Moe said to them "Hey! The ticket belongs to him so back off!" Then he turn to Chailre and said "Come on Charile we got to get this to your parents."

Then when Charile and the stooges where now runing home but then they were stoppped by a man named Arthur Slugworth who wanted to talk to Charile Willy Wanka's raivle and he said "Well was it would seems you have the 5th ticket to mr. Wanka's factory. I'm mr. Slugworth and I'm here to make a deal with you you see is making a new candy to everlasting gobstopper If his sucsevle he'll bank rub me. But If you mange to get a hold of one I'll make you rich beyond you're wildest dream." Then MOe said "Now hold on snaleworth." Then Slugworth said "It's Slugworth." The Moe said "Right any way I'm If Charile does that will be bank rubhe can't do thank." Then Slugworth said "It's really up to the boy it's his chioce. Well I'll be on my way."

The Larry said to Charile and said "Don't listin to that guy Charile what would grand dad say." Then Charile said "I don't know. But right now I have the ticket so let's go home and tell famliy about it." Then the stooges nonned there heads and the four when to Charile's home to tell his family the big news.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie return to his home along with the three stooges and the golden ticket and gave his family to good news and they we're very happy about it. But Charlie's grandpa was the most happy and he started to sing and soon the others started to sing the song too.

"I never thought my life could be

Anything but catastrophe  
But suddenly I begin to see  
A bit of good luck for me  
'Cause I've got a golden ticket  
I've got a golden twinkle in my eye  
I never had a chance to shine  
Never a happy song to sing  
But suddenly half the world is mine  
What an amazing thing  
'Cause I've got a golden ticket

It's ours, Charlie!

I've got a golden sun up in the sky  
I never thought I'd see the day when I would face the world and say  
Good morning, look at the sun  
I never thought that I would be slap in the lap of luxury  
'Cause I'd have said it couldn't be done  
But it can be done  
I never dreamed that I would climb over the moon in ecstasy  
But nevertheless, it's there that I'm shortly about to be

'Cause I've got a golden ticket  
I've got a golden chance to make my way  
And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day

Good morning, look at the sun  
'Cause I'd have said, it couldn't be done  
But it can be done  
I never dreamed that I would climb  
Over the moon in ecstasy  
But nevertheless, it's there that I'm shortly about to be  
'Cause I've got a golden ticket  
I've got a golden ticket  
I've got a golden chance to make my way  
And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day"

Then Charlie decide to have his grandpa to come with him as a ticket says that he must bring one family member with him. Then Moe asked "Hey Charlie how about me and Larry and Curly come along with you too this could be a great opportunity for us to talk to mr. Wonka about a possible partnership." Then Charlie said "Well I guess I could asked about that." Then Moe said to Larry and Curly "Boys here our golden moment if this partnership goes as well as we want to we'll be rich." Then Larry said "I never thought that ever this close." Then Curly said "Good morning sun our boat has come."

A few days later the winners and they're family members were at the Chocolate Factory and then the titular chocolate tier came out top hat and all. He tip his hat and said "Welcome children and congratulations on getting the golden tickets." Then soon they were all about to enter the factory but before they did Charlie asked Wakna "Mr. Wanka I have friends who owns a comic book store who wants to talk business with you and there they are Moe Larry, and Curly." Then Wanka gave the three a good look at them and he said "Okay tell you boys what you three will accompany the toy light up the Factory and then maybe we'll talk business." Then Moe said "Why certainly mr. Wanka we will accompany you." Then Larry said "Most indubitably mr. Wonka." Then Curly said "Say do we get to have some candy way'll we're in there?" Then he was slapped by Moe and then he said to Wanka "Always clowning." Then the tour started in the Chocolate Factory.

 **to be continued**

 **Hey guys guess what is boarding time again so after this story what kind of other crossover story I can have the Three Stooges crossover in go to my profile page and vote and tell me how would the Three Stooges fit in the story and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Willy wonka lead them threw a small door and then he started to sing "Ladies and gentlemen

Boys and girls  
The chocolate room.

Hold your breath  
Make a wish  
Count to three

Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

We'll begin with a spin  
Travelling in the world of my creation  
What we'll see will defy explanation

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it.

There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to do it  
Wanna change the world  
There's nothing to it

There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

Then when he Was done Curly said "Hey fellas that chocolate waterfall reminds me of the time that we were in that play." Then Custom a asked "You three were in a play?" Then Moe said "Well we still what be of this knucklehead didn't he set the stage on fire." Then Curly said "By that's okay I don't got to her it's over me. When you beat me up a really hardbwith that that club." Then Larry said "But we still remaber the lines from the play." Then Mr Wonka said "Really well I'd would like to see that." Then Moe said "Okay mister Winks sir."

Later The stooges were up in front of the other people and their were watching Three Stooges re-enact their play. It was shown that Curly and Moe we're walking in front of the waterfall passing each other and then curly turn around and both turn around to see each other and then curly said "hiya pal."

Then Moe walked up to him and said "Did you call me pal? Why haven't heard that Word years. You know pump I was once a tramp like you." Then Carly said "Oh congratulations." The Moe said "Ah nut it wasn't always thus I can look back in the days of yours I was a happy married man and one day that rat came and destroyed forever all of I've happiness ever known. I'll never forget that day I just came home for the graveyard shift and there was a note on the pello." Then curly asked "What did it say?" Then Moe said "It was one of those Cold Blood notes. Dear Moe I'm running away with Larry I was obsessed with the idea that I must find him. The trail let me to Pittsburgh I found that I've missed him by 3 days when I got there and I swore right there in Pittsburgh I'd find him and have my revenge. Now on with the chase Miami Dallas New Orleans then I came face-to-face with a rat that ruin my life it was in Niagara Falls... Niagara Falls! Slowly I turn step by step inch by inch. I walked up to him and I smash him hit him pop him klunk him I'd tear him to pieces and that I knocked them down!" And he was doing all that the curly and knocked him own then Curly got up and said to him "Take easy buddy take it easy." Then Moe said "Excuse me kid. It's that word Niagara Falls everytime I hear it it tears me apart."

Then Curly said "Don't do me any good either. Ungrateful that's what it is how do you like a guy like that I said hello pal go on a frenzy just because I said Niagara Falls." Then Moe shouted "Niagara Falls!" Then Curly was "Woo woo woo!" Then Moe said "Slowly I turn step by step inch by inch." Then Curly said "No please no." Then Moe beat him up again and knocked him Curly got back and told "Take it easy pal please." Then Moe said "On It's that woman I'll kill her and him...Blood. (screamed) Rivers of blood! Pools of blood! Hahahaha! the Blood! Hahaha!" Then Moe walked off then Curly bumped in to Larry and then he said "Pardon me."

Then Larry walked up to him and said "Did you call me pal?" Then Curly goes "Nya!" Then Larry said " it's been a long time since I heard the word pal." Then Curly said "You too? Haven't you got any friends either?" Then Larry said "That's until I came into that dirty rat he tried to take her away from me. Ah but he couldn't get away with it so he trailed me." Then Curly said "To Pittsburgh?" Then said "Yes." Then Curly said "And then you went to Miami New Orleans and Dallas?" Then Larry said "Yes yes. But oh did you know?" Then Curly said "You'd be surprisedI and then he caught you at Niagara Falls." Then Larry shouted "Niagara Falls!" Then Curly started to panic then Larry said " slowly I turn step by step inch by inch." Then Larry started to beat up Curly and knocked him down Then Larry screamed "What have I done? Blood the jealous blood!"

Then when Moe came in on the scene Larry said "You!" Then Moe said "Aw there you are Larry!" And it looks like they were going to fight but as they came front eacher they both said "Hiya pal!" Then Moe said "I almost caught up with you in Pittsburgh." Then Curly said "To ahead tell him where you found him." Then Larry said "Forget it past history." Then Curly said "Why you cowards your afraid to say Niagara Falls!" Then Moe and Larry shouted "Niagara falls!" Curly then bark like a dog and was scared then both Moe and Larry said "Lowly I turn by step inch by inch." Then Curly ran and the Moe and Larry gave chaces and the crowd was clapping there hands then Charile said "That was chirley terrific." Then Willy Wonka said "That was indeed but enough of the show let's get on with the tour."

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

So everyone was enjoying them selves but then Curly saw Augustus drinking out of the chocolate River and then he thought he could have some but then he was stopped by mr. Wanka who said "I wouldn't do that if I was you and nether should you young..." but it was too late as Augustus fell in to the chocolate river and being sucked by the machine to the are the room where the chocolate bars are made and Augustu's mother was sad but Mr. Wanka said to her "Don't worry ma'am that sounds perfectly fine we'll just have the Oompa Loompas take care of it." Then Moe asked "Oompa who?"

Then short orange skin green haired men started to appear then they started to sing.

"Oompa loompa doompety Doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa loompa doompety dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at, getting terribly fat  
What do you think will come of that  
I don't like the look of it

Oompa loompa doompety da  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do  
Doompety do."

Then after augustus's mother was escorted out of the factory to wait for her son. Then Curly said "I think I'll wait to get some chocolateoafter the tour." Then took them to a boat for they're next destination. Then they when in sailing threw a tunnel and things got crazy as images were showing horrifying ones and there was scaring everyone there was a chicken getting his head shopped off screams, everywhere Skulls showing and everyone one on the boat except for mr. Wanka was being creeped out and Moe Larry and Curly were being scared stiff. Then Larry screamed "Stop this ride I wanna get off!"

All this was and was saying "Round the world and home again

That's the sailor's way

Faster faster, faster faster

There's no earthly way of knowing

Which direction we are going

There's no knowing where we're rowing

Or which way the river's flowing

Is it raining, is it snowing

Is a hurricane a-blowing

Not a speck of light is showing

So the danger must be growing

Are the fires of Hades a-glowing

Is the grisly reaper mowing

Yes, the danger must be growing

For the rowers keep on rowing

And they're certainly not showing

Any signs that they are slowing!"

Then he unleashed a horrifying shreek that scared everyone. Then after that they made it to the other side of the tunnel and everyone didn't even question it and Moe said "I guess we're not going to question that tunnel." Then Larry said "Moving in I guess." Then Curly said "I think were better off not questioning it." Then They continue the tour.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

The group was now in the inventing room. There they see the Oompa Loompas work on some cream and Carly was thinking of one of these creams can grow his hair back and when he try to take one moe slapped his hand and then said "Hey did you remember what mister Wanka said?" Then Curly said "He said No touching for you. Nyuck nyuck nyuck." Then Moe poked him in the eyes and then pulled his hear as they continued the tour. Then as mr. Waka was showing off more of his factories machines.

They finally came across the Everlasting Gobstoppers. Then the Stooges were happy to her that and they took a good look and then they whispers to each other Larry said "That's the stuff slugworth wants." Then Moe said "Yeah well the jokes on him Becuse his not getting the stuff." Then Curly said "Are you sure mister Slug would pay thouge the nose for the stuff." Then .or clunk his head and said "Out of the question what are running a honest business."

Then after Mr. Wonka made the kids promise never to show them to anyone. They continued with the tour and see another machine it called a revolutionary, non-pollutionary mechanical wonder and it made gum and mister Wanka said it was the most successful gum in the world then Violet Beauregarde put the gum and then ate it but then something went wrong with her. Her face started Turing blue and she was blowing up like a balloon then Moe said "Wow that girl is like a giant blueberry." Then Curly said "I can go for a bluebarry pie." Then Mister Wobka call the Loopas for assistance. Then told them "Would you roll her down to the juicing room?" Then Violet's father asked "What for?" Then Mister Winks said "For squeezing. She has to be squeezed before she explodes." Then the father said "Explodes?!" Then Mister Wanka said "Its a fairly simple opetation."

Then the Oompa loompa started singing " _Oompa loompa doompa see do. I've got another puzzle for you Oompa Loompa Da Dee if you are wise you'll listen to me. Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while._

 _It's stops you from smoking and bringtens your smile. But it's repulse revolting and wrong. Chewing and chewing all day long the way that a cow does Oopma Loompa doompa Dee Da._

 _Given good manners you will go far. You will live in happiness too like Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do."_

 _Then the father was going with him and he'd said While going with them "I got a blue Barry for a daughter!"_

Then Moe said "Remind me never to take any of those gums." Then after that the tour continued.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

After seeing the tasty wall and the fizzy-lifting drinks whitch Custom a and his grandpa almost got hurt but thanks to Moe Larry and Curly that were safe. Then. And they keep it a secret from mister Wanka then when they found they're why to the group they were now in the room that had geese that lay golden eggs. Then Mister Wanka said "I know what you're thinking. They can't be doing that. But they are. They have to. The Oompa Loompas can't do it. The geese that lay golden eggs! They're larger than ordinary geese. They're quadruple-size, which produces octuple-size eggs. They're laying overtime for Easter." Then Mike said "But Easter's over!" Then Curly said "It don't matter I'd bet them geese can feed me for mouths." Then Moe slapped him and "Don't even think about lame brain!" Then Mister Wanka covered Mike's moth and said "They don't now that. I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

Then Mister Wanka explained that these are golden chocolate eggs. Then Larry said "Say are there any possibilities we can have a Golden Omelette?" Then Moe poked his eyes and said to Wanka "Don't mind him mister Wanka his always clowning." Then Mister Wanka explained the eggdicator. "The eggdictor tells the difference between a good egg or a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined and shipped over the world. If it's a bad egg down the chute."

Then Veruca said "Daddy I want a golden goose!" Then Charlie whispered "Here we go again." Then Moe whispered "Yeah and what that girl wants is a good kick in the rear." Then when Wanka refuse to sell the golden geese to Veruca's father the spoiled rich girl said "Who says I can't? I want one! I want a golden goose! Gooses! Geeses! I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter. At least 100 a day. And by the way I want a feast."

Then she started to sing " _I want a bean-feast cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts so good you can go nuts. No now! I want a ball! I want a party pink macaroons and a million balloons and performing babsoons and give it to me Now! I want the world I want the world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate give it time now! I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear them like braids in my hair and I don't want to share them!_

 _I want a party with roomsfuls of laughter 10000 tons of ice cream and if I don't get things I am after I'm going to scream!_ Then she started to throw a hissyfit and decking the room and then Curly said to her father "Listen mister Salt I blame you for raise your daughter to be a spoiled brat." And mister Salt was going to respond to that but his daughter continued singing. _"I want the works I want the the works presents and prizes and sweets and surpises of all shapes and sizes and Now!"_ and during her fit she inadvertently was near the eggdicator and was walking on them but she was still singing " _Don't care how I want it now! Don't care how I want NNNNNNNNOOOOWWWW!"_ Then when she was standing on one the door open and she fell threw it. Then Mister Wanka said "She was a bad egg." Then Moe said "Finally someone shut her up."

The mister Salt said "Where's she going?" Then Mister Wanka said "Where all the other bad eggs go. Down the garbage chute." The mister Salt said "The garbage chute!" Then Larry said "Right where she belongs." Then Mister salt asked "Where does it lead to?" Then Mister Wanka said the furnace." Then Mister salt said "The furnace? She'll like a sausage." Then Mister Wanka said "Not necessarily she could be stuck inside the tube." The mister Salt ran to the tube to save her. Then the eggdicator showed that he was a bad egg too. Then Moe said "Guess the bad egg doesn't fall far from the papa goose." Then Mister Wanka explain that mr. Salt and his daughter have a sporting chance of surviving. Then the Oopma Loompa sang another song " _Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Doo I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa Loopa doompa Dee dee. If you are wise you'll listen to me._

 _Who do you blame when your kid is a brat. Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat blaming the kids is a lie and shame you know exactly who's to blame the mother and the father Oompa loompa doompa Dee da if you're not spoiled then you will go far. You will live in happiness too like the Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do."_

Then Curly said "Okay what's with everyone singing at a drop of a hat?" Then Moe said "I don't know what are those oranges with arms and legs and cabbages on their head start start to annoy me." Then the group continue the tour of the Chocolate Factory.


	8. Chapter 8

After riding the wonka mobile they made they're why to the The Wonkavision room. The Mister Winks said "My Wonkavision! My very latest and greatest invention." They all to a look a the big machine and Mike said "It's television!" Then Wonka said "It's Wonkavision. You all know how ordinary television works. You poto-" Then Mike said "You photograph something then the it's split into millions of pieces that fly though the air down to your TV set in the right order." The Wonka said "You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak. If they can do it with a photograph why can I do it with a bar of chocolate?" Then he pointed to a group of Oompa Loompas that brought a big bar of chocolate. Then they place in front of the machine while Winks was saying "I she'll now send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other. It has to be big, Becuse when you transmit by television it always ends up smaller. Goggles on please." Then they all put on they're gaggles and Curly said "Yeah fellas I feel like I'm in a sci-fi movie." Then Moe said "Yeah and if we get attacked by aliens eating your brain. I don't think you have to worry."

Then Winks said "Lights, Camera action!" Then like that the machine teleported the bar to the TV and Now it was smaller and everyone was impressed by this. Then Mike asked "Mister Wonka can you send other things? Not just chocolat." Then Winks said "Anything you like." Then Larry said "Can it also stink the big couch at our p?ace it takes up too much room." Then Moe clunked him on the head and said to the others "Never mind him his and idiot." Then Mike said "What about people?" The Winks said "People? I don't really know I suppose I could. Yes, I'm pretty sure I could. But it might have messy results." But Mike just ignore that last part said "Look at me I'm going to be the Frist person on television!" Then his mother said "Mike get away!" Then Mister Wonka sarcastically said "Stop. Don't. Come back." Then he strunk himself to the TV then Mike said "Look at me! I'm the Frist person in the world to be sent by television!" Then Moe said "While that's one way to get into pictures."

Then Mike said "Wow, what a wild trip that was! It's the greatest thingthat's ever happend! Am I coming in clad? Mom I said, am I coming in clear?" The mister Wonka said "Great. He's completely unharmed." Then the mother said "You call that unharmed?!" Then Mike stepped out of the TV and said "Wow! That was something! Can I do it again?" Then the mother said "No there'll be nothing left!" Then Mike said "Don't worry, mom. I feel fine. I'm famous! I'm a TV star! Wait till the kids back home hear this!" Then the mother picked him up and put him in her purse while saying "Nobody going to hear about this!" And Mike asked "Where are you taking me? I don't want to go in there!" Then she said "Be quiet!" Then she turn to mister Wonka and said "Well?" Then he said "Fortunately, small boys are extremely springy and elastic. So I think I'll put him in my special taffy-pulling machine." He said all that while taking her purse and giving it to one of the Loompas and the mother said "To the Taffy-pulling room." Then he told the Loompas "The boy's in his mother's purse. Bu be careful." Then the mother fainted and then mr. Wonka I said "And now, my dearest lady, it's time to say goodbye."

Then the Loopmas too her away. Then they started to sing _"Oopma Loopma Doompa Dee Do I've got another puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompa da Dee if you are wise you'll listen to me._ " Then Curly said "While hearing that part "Well the jokes on the we're not wise." Then Moe smacked him and said "Speak for you're self." back to the song.

 _"What do you get from a glut of T.V.? A pain in the neck and an HQ of three why don't you try simply reading a book? Or could you just not bear to look? You'll get no you'll no you'll no you'll get no commercials Oompa loompa doompa Dee Da if you're not greedy you will go far You will live in happiness too like the Oompa Oompa doompa Dee do!"_

The Moe said " if I hear one more song I'm going to turn them from Orange and green to Black and blue." Then Curly said "And maybe red all over." Then they all leaves the room and made it to mister Wonka's office Then Mister Wonka said "So much to do, so much to do. Invoices, bill, letters. I must answer that note from the queen." Then Charlie asked "Mister Wonka What will happen to the others? Augustus? Veruca?" Then Mister Wonka said "My dear boy they'll be quite all right. When they leave they'll be restored to normal, terrible o.d selves. But maybe a little wiser for the wear. Don't worry." Then Granpa said "What do we do now, ?" Then Wonka said "I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me for not showing you out. Right up the stairs. Im so busy. A whole day wasted. Goodbye to all of you. Goodbye." Then mr. Wonka went inside his office and then close the door them.

Then Curly said "Well good day mister Wonka." And he was heading to the stairs but then stopped by Moe and then he slapped him and said "Yeah numbskull aren't you Forgetting that we want to be partners with mr. Wonka?" Then Charlie said "What happened did we do something wrong?" Then Granpa said "I don't know, Charlie. But we're going to find out." And the three Stooges nodded their heads in agreement with Grandpa. Then they open the door to his office and there he was setting on his desk looking disappointed. Then he said "I am extraordinarily busy, sir."grandpa said "I wanted to know about the lifetime supply of Charlie. When does he get it?"Then the Stooges asked "Yeah and what about our business negotiation?" The he said "He doesn't and we don't." Then Gpa said "Why not?"Then mister Wonka got up and said "Becuse Charlie broke the rules and these are untrustworthy." Then Gpa said "What rules? We didn't broke any rules, did we." Then Larry said "Yeah did we?"

The Mister Wonka shouted in anger "Wrong sir! Wrong! Under section 37-b of the contract signed by him it states clarly that all offers shall become null and void if and you can read it for yourself in this copy: "I, the undersigned shall forfeit all rights, privileges and licences herein contained," et cetera" and he was continuing his rant and The Three Stooges are not getting any of that then Wonka after fished reading the contract he said "It's all there! In black in white! Clare as Crystal! You stole the fizzy-lifting drinks! And you three knew about this and didn't tell me! why should I do this is with those that doesn't tell me the truth?! You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be sterilized! Soynone of you get nothing! You lose! No deal! Good day, sirs!" He then set back to his desk going back being disappointed.

Then Gpa said "You're a cook! A cheat and swinder, that's what you are! How could you do this?! Build up a little boy's hopes and then smash his dreams to pieces! You're inhuman monster!" Then Mister Wonka said "I'd said Good day!" Then Moe said "You know what forgetiit! We once to looked up you with Wonka but I want to see you're nothing more than a Snake come on fellas!" Then Gpa said "Come on, Charlie. Let's get get out here." Then Larry said "Yeah I think we wasted enough of Mister wonka's time!" Then Curly barked at the chocolate factory owner. Then while they were leaving the office GPA was suggested that we give the Gobstopper to Slugworth just a spite Wonka and the Moe said "Maybe he would make a better business partner."

But then Charlie turned back and walked to Wonka and said " ?" Then he put re Everlasting Gobstopper on Mister Wonka's desk and left The mister Wonka said "So shine a good deed in a weary world." Then he turn and said "Charile! My boy you won ! You did it! You did it! I knew you would! I knew you would!" He was hugging Charlie with glee and Charlie Gpa, and the Stooges were confused. Then he said "Oh, Charlie, forgive me for putting you through this. Please. Come in, Mr. Wikinson. Charlie meet ." Then they turn to see Slugworth who said "Pleasure." Then That said "Slugworth?!" Then Wonka said "That's not Slugwoth! He works for me!" Then Charlie said "For you?" Then Curly said "Wait a minute? You want to steal your own recipes?"

Then Wonka said "I had a test you, Charlie. And you passed the test. You won!" Then he took them to the Wonkavator. Then the next thing they knew they were up in the sky flying and seeing the amazing view. Then Wonka asked Charlie "How to you like the Chocolate Factory Charlie?" Then he said "It's the most wonderful place in the world." Then Wonka said "I'm pleased to hear you say that because I'm giving it to you." Then he said "What?" Then Wonka said "That's all right isn't it?" The grandpa how said "You're giving Charlie the-" Then Wonka said "I can't go on forever. And I don't really want to try. Who can I trust to run the factory, take care of it Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grownup. A grownup would everything his own way, not mine. That's why I decided long ago that I had find a child. A very honest loving child to whom I can tell all my precious candy-making secrets." Then Charlie said "That's why you send the tickets." Then he said "That right. The Factory is yours you can move in immediately."

Charlie was like what he was hearing him and his poor family was going to move in the Factory but before that Charlie said "Me. Wonka is it okay that I make a deal with Moe Larry and Curly?" Then he said "Your the new order of the Factory Charlie you can make any deals with who ever you like." then the Stooges cheered as they got they're deal in and then Larry said "Well Charlie looking towards to our discussion." Then Wonka said "But Charlie don't forget what heappend to the man who got everything he wanted. He lived happily ever after."

Then after the End credits the Oompas were singing "Oompa loompa Doompa dee-" then Moe came in with a baseball bat and said "That's it your black and blue now!" Then the snort orange men were now tuning from Moe. The end

 **Well that's it for this story now I can focus on my next three stooges novel crossover and that's none other than the Arabian Nights with Aladdin! Join me next week for that and see you all next time**


End file.
